Yullen Week: Theme 1
by Neko-Kyoutan
Summary: Every day, Kanda stops by Lavi's hair salon. Every day, he and Lavi seem to get closer and closer... Lenallee sees, and decides its time to get things going between them. But what if she was wrong? Theme 1: Misunderstanding.


**EDIT: Lawl, my breakers didn't work x3 I added them in. Sorry for the misunderstanding. No wonder some of you were so confused! n Please read this over if you have the time! I promise, It'll make a lot more sense C:  
**

**Alright kiddies! This is Neko's shot at Theme one for Yullen week c: Misunderstanding. It's easily the longest thing I've posted here, but not the longest I've written. I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it ^^ **

**Oh and, Lavi alert! I love Lavi, a lot, so he's in it. And a part of the plot and such. **

**Now, to open things up with. . . *DRUMROLL* LAVI THE HAIRDRESSER!!!**

Snip. snip. snip.

The scissors moved swiftly, cutting away at a full head of hair. The little snippets of hair couldn't make it to the floor as fast as he nimble hands moved.

Clip. clip. snip. snip.

The hands were slightly tanned, nimble, and surprisingly soft. The job was precise, almost like he was sculpting a piece of clay or painting a portrait. People would say that he really had a talent, that he was gifted even; but the stylist would just respond that it was just one of his things. One of the many things that he could do as easily as people that took years of school on cosmetics such as this, took him only a summer crash course and a bit of experience. He was gaining that experience now though, opening a shop and slowly gaining regulars as he went along.

For Lavi? Life was good. He had everything he needed. Money, a hobby, and a way to spend time with a few fellow college students after class. His apartment was small, but had that feel that made the red head feel like he was less of a high school-er. That he was independent and didn't need to depend on his ass of an adoptive grandfather. Stupid panda made his life miserable. who wanted to follow the family name into owning a freaking bookstore? Needless to say, Lavi was out of there the day of his eighteenth.

With another snip, and a hair tousle, the job was finished. And the hairdresser grinned before spinning his customer around so he could see the work done on his head. "So, what do you think?" Lavi's green cat-like eyes brimmed with pride; this was one of his cleanest cuts yet. This man better like it, or he would have Tykki pull the pine cone from his ass and stick it up his nose. He glanced at the man's face in the mirror, and smiled. Apparently drastic measures wouldn't be necessary. The guy liked it, loved it even. Lavi could almost drool at the gracious tip that would be coming from this guy's wallet. Mmm, yes, there was a reason that he liked his job.

"Why, I haven't looked this good in years." The man was astounded with his hairdressers work. He slid his hand through his hair, relishing in the newly washed and freshly cut feeling. Standing up, he dusted himself off, turning to look at Lavi face to face. "I've been to many shops, and been the client of twice that but. . .you've done a better job than any of them." Lavi only smiled, pulling a blush in order to hide the apparent cockiness he really held for his work. They always liked it when you were a bit unsure.

"Just doin' my job." Lavi answered back. He got a handshake in return, followed by a handful of bills. There were a few ones, a couple fives and a single ten dollar bill. The redhead smiled, thanking the man again before he went over to Lenalee to pay for the job.

"How much did you get?" The normally quiet new guy decided to come out of his silence. Allen was new around the shop, a guy that didn't really do much hair but knew Lavi and needed a job for his Monday, Wednesday Friday afternoons. Apparently the kid had four jobs, a few college classes and a hell of a lot of debt to clear. Lavi silently applauded the kid, because that much work would kill his own nerves, and he was a pretty laid back guy.

"Nosy now Allen?" Lavi laughed back, but the white-haired boy seemed to take him seriously and blushed a bit before going back to cleaning the hair that was scattered about the floors. He wasn't all that great at the cosmetics thing, but did a great job keeping the place running. Lavi had the perfect business partners. Allen, the shy, cute new guy. Lenalee the gorgeous money/budgeting manager who was perfect to place at the cashier. Who didn't want to come in to that face? Then there was Tykki Mikk. He only came on the weekends, but the big guy knew his way around some hair. Especially that of the curly variety. He could give a perm like no other.

Lavi would have told the kid to calm down, but the little bell rung telling that someone had left the shoppe. But . . . Mr. Doyle was still at the cashier with Lenalee so. . . someone had come in! Which meant. . .

"Yuu! You finally came! Here for your 10 inch cut yet?" If there was anything in the world that Lavi loved more than his perfect job, it was Kanda Yuu. His head was a hairdresser's dream! Other than that, he was the greatest to bug. On a daily basis. That and he always came back. How could he hate Lavi and keep coming back? Easy answer, he didn't. Lavi knew he didn't, Lenalee knew he didn't, heck even Allen knew that he didn't.

The best part was that most thought the two were dating, completing Lavi's perfect life with a perfect boyfriend. Silly no? Well, Lavi thought so, and Kanda Yuu couldn't even stomach the thought. He didn't even come back for a real reason. And if he had a legible reason, it wouldn't be for the likes of the redheaded hairdresser in front of him. In fact, it was anything but.

"For the last time, that isn't my name." The Japanese man answered back, rolling his eyes at the other man's antics. He couldn't believe that he was a senior in college, or that he was actually graduating. He still acted like a freshman in high school if you asked him. "Grow up, would you?" He muttered, not bothering glaring like he used to. Sometimes the act just got so old. Maybe one day it would cease. . .a guy could only hope.

Lavi pouted, giving Kanda a googly eyed look that would put a baby to shame. Lenalee giggled, Kanda didn't spare him a second glance. "You'll have to get that hair cropped sometime, people are gonna start tripping over it."

"Che."

"So, how are you Kanda?" Lenalee was the first to ask the question, and Kanda went into an extremely short rendition on how his day went. It went a bit like this. "I woke up, I went to school, I came here."

Sometimes Lenalee wondered why she even tried.

Meanwhile toward the back of the store, Allen was struggling with the last few bottles that went on the top of the display shelf. The white haired man hopped, urging the bottle to stay up and not knock everything over at the same time. He hopped again, missing the shelf completely, and bumped it on the way down. Curse being so damned short. He frowned, stabilizing himself and the shelf by holding on to it. It was safe, for now. Which meant it was time for attempt number two. Picking the bottle of hairspray that just felt like giving him a hard time, Allen took a deep breath and. . .

Had the bottle snatched from his hand. "Huh?" Allen blinked, watching as a slender pale arm easily placed the bottle above his head. He turned around, coming face to neck with Kanda Yuu. Seemed the man had taken pity on his worthless efforts. Allen smiled, about to thank him for the help, and already had an explanation of his efforts ready to explain. But it seemed Mr. Kanda wasn't having it. "Che, whatever."

And the guy hadn't even received his thank you yet. Well, Allen wouldn't be so blatantly treated like that lying down. "Thanks anyways ass." He muttered, loud enough for the raven to hear him. Kanda stopped at the statement, and seemed to steam with anger for a moment. Allen blinked, had he released some sort of beast? But Kanda didn't turn around, he just . . .left. Lenalee tried to stop him, but Lavi cut her off. "Aw, he's pissed now, it won't do any good."

Was that, remorse for someone pissing Kanda off? But, Lavi himself did it all the time. Lenalee tilted her head slightly, wondering if the rumors about her two friends was true. Were they really an item? Even if they weren't, Kanda and Lavi were so close, and were the only ones that truly understood each other. At least, that's the way that it was on Kanda's part. No one tried to understand him anymore. He was just too, . . . well, the biggest ass on the planet to put it lightly. Lenalee was only polite because that was how she was raised, and Kanda was Lavi's best friend.

If it were her, he wouldn't be coming by every. Single. Day.

There was another reason she thought the two were a stopped by every day, and every day Levi and he would either argue, talk, or just hold one of those silent conversations that she never understood. If that didn't meant that they were more to each other than good friends, than Lenalee didn't know what else could tip it off.

"LENALLEE LEE!" Lavi yelled, and Lenalee jumped, obviously not expecting the scream. He waved his arms in a rather spastic motion, standing in front of her trying to get the girls attention. "What're you thinking about Lenalee?" He asked, curious as to what could en capture his friend girl's attention like that. He had never seen her space out like so unless she was being diabolical or was honest to god confused.

"Nothing Lavi." She answered sweetly, pecking him on the cheek and disappearing into the laundry room and stashing the dirty towels and such into a bag for Allen to take out in a couple days. He blushed! then he's. . . not with Kanda? The Chinese girl sighed, deciding that she'd get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Alright! That's it for the night boys. Lets shut down early, alright?" Lenalee smiled when she was done with her task. She handed the sac of laundry to Allen and waved goodbye. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Lavi called back.

Allen only waved. He looked. . .extremely guilty.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm sorry about today, I. . . didn't meant it." Apology.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Sarcasm.

"Forgive me?" Plead.

"Don't I always?" Curt but. . .sincere.

"Usually I'm the one forgiving you." Thank you.

"Oh shove it, unless you want me to stop coming to see you." We're back to normal again?

"I thought I was the reason you kept coming back in the first place." This wasn't a fight in the first place.

"Maybe. . .you thought right." I'll see you in a couple days then.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Allen, have you noticed anything strange between Kanda and Lavi?" Lenalee asked her white haired friend while Lavi was out on break his next shift. Allen seemed flabbergasted at the idea. Needless to say, it wasn't the reaction that the Chinese woman expected from the him, but she could rarely expect anything from Allen. She didn't know him as well as she did Lavi and Kanda. He was new around here, and the only one that he had really known since he started this job was Lavi, who was usually busy with a client.

A stutter and a pause later, Allen was able to answer. "No, h-have you?" His tone of voice was a bit desperate, and Lenalee could have sworn that that look on his face was on the brink of tears. But as soon as she saw it, it was gone. He was just a friend asking a question again, and was leaving Lenalee feeling extremely confused. She fidgeted a bit before answering, wondering if there was something up with Allen today. Though it must have been awkward talking about the love life of the man that hired you.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I swear that they're closer than they make themselves seem. I mean, Kanda's been coming here almost since the day this place opened up. He only talks to Lavi, and the two have been friends since elementary." Lenalee went on, her explanation making more and more sense as she did so. There was no way she was wrong. Those two were an item and if they weren't? Well, it shouldn't be too hard to make it that way, right? "I've never seen Lavi so happy to see anyone than he is Kanda, and Kanda seems to be more. . you know, open when he's around the shop." Allen only nodded, his expression looking a bit more grave as she explained her case.

"And at school? They're always together. Did you know that they were on the same soccer team last year? Kanda comes over all the time to give Lavi help with his history homework." Lenalee grinned, everyone knew that Lavi needed absolutely no help with his history. The guy was like a living text book! Need help with something that happened before or even during your time? Ask Lavi, he knows. He always knew. At that, the look on Allen's face plummeted to that of anger, disgust, and. . . was that hurt?

Lenalee stopped, maybe she shouldn't be telling all of this to Allen. She didn't know him well at all so there was the possibility that. . . was Allen a homophobe? "Sorry, maybe I'm being ridiculous. Ignore me." The Chinese woman tried to blow off the topic the way Lavi did. With an apology and a sheepish smile . . . she only looked guilty doing it.

Allen shook his head, biting his lip and grabbing his broom. "Nono, it's fine Lenalee. Maybe . . .you have a point." The man smiled sweetly, but didn't lose the hurt in his eyes. "They could be a thing, you know?" Bitterness . . . that wasn't something that a homophobe would be feeling. Though he could be feeling betrayed at the act because Lavi and Kanda were both his friends. Or maybe. . .

Lenalee gasped, dropping the pair of scissors she had in her hand. Kanda and Lavi weren't a thing! That meant. . .

She had just made a very grave mistake.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Allen, I swear, I'm not messing around with Lavi! He's nothing but an. . .acquaintance." What're you talking about?

"That's not what Lenalee said! She wouldn't lie about that Kanda. And what's this about helping Lavi with his history homework? That's the absolute last thing that he needs help with! He's a feakin' history book Yuu!" Answer me!

That's not my name." I don't need to answer that.

"Well if you're not gonna answer me Yuu Kanda, then we're through. With Lavi of all people, I thought I could trust the both of you." I can't believe this is happening.

"Allen, Allen don't you hang up on me! I'm not fraternizing with that bumbling idiot! Allen, Allen I don't love him, I barely like him! Allen I love. . .

Click.

I love you.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kanda glared at the phone, exasperated and tired and so freakin' pissed at that stupid girl at that stupid salon. Allen was such an idiot! thinking that he liked Lavi like that. And it didn't take much effort to see that he was the one that needed help with history, not Lavi. He was the living text book after all. But if Allen wanted to make assumptions like that. If he wanted to believe that Kanda would betray him like that. . .then Kanda would let him. He wasn't the type to go and beg for forgiveness for something he didn't do. That was Allen's job.

He wouldn't return to that God forsaken shop. He wouldn't ever look at Lavi or even Allen the same way. For once, Kanda had been hurt. It stung, he felt betrayed. He'd take being called a silly name overt his bitter taste in his mouth any day. He had fallen for Allen's bright gray eyes and accepting smile. If anyone could accept him and trust him, if he could trust anyone, it would be Allen. Heck, Kanda was sure that it was Allen.

But he was wrong. Allen wasn't worth this. No one was.

Allen had been his first relationship, and Kanda swore that they weren't worth the effort.

Allen would be his last relationship for a long time.

**Lawl, that's it for misunderstanding! I'm tired, I gotta go to bed c: I know, most of it isn't out of Allen or Kanda's point of view. Kanda has more lines in phone calls than in the actual storie, but at first that was the point. And. . . Lavi's personality just comes so easily to me. I'm sorry x3**

**Did anyone catch the hints and Yullen before the shelf bit?**

**If you want more, well, then tell me in a review or something. Though in reality, I hate the cliffhanger too. I'll probably add another chappie on after Yullen week is over ^^**

**R&R Loveies!**


End file.
